Kissing Attempts
by kiwi fruit or bird
Summary: SH22: Imagine Holmes getting butterflies in his stomach as he ponders over the matter of whether to kiss Lestrade. R&R to find out... COMPLETED Was in a weird mood when I wrote it... so no flames please!
1. Part 1

_The Masked Phantom enters… in her hands she holds an arrow and bow… she puts on a cupid face mask, bows before her viewers and says,_

"_For today… I'm playing the cupid's song 'Kiss the girl' it's from Disney's songs 'The Little Mermaid'… YES! It's another SH22 kissing scene by H/L. Hahaha imagine Holmes getting butterflies in his stomach when he pondering over the matter of whether to kiss Lestrade… (LOL)" _

_She takes a few minutes to cool down from her laugther and continued…_

"_Sha la la la la la, the music play… Do what the music say… You gotta kiss the girl… Holmes… (she smiles deviously)" _

_Here you go people, a song and story…2-in-1… _

_Let the Chemistry begin… and let sparks fly… between the two detectives… _

_The Masked Phantom fires the arrow and it begins here…

* * *

_

**Kissing Attempts **

**Part 1 **

Holmes was looking at Lestrade from his couch observing her every movement while she spoke to him about the new case their having, not that he had never seen her before, it's just that there was something different about her.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across  
the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something  
about her_

For the first time in his life, an odd feeling starts to build up within his heart it was a mixture of doubts, confusion and the strong desire to kiss her.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Yes, he wanted her, to hold her close to his arms and embrace her soft lips. He started to shift uncomfortably in his couch and noted how graceful it was when her soft brown hair moves along with her movements in perfect harmony. He swallowed hard and moved towards Lestrade (who had stopped speaking when Holmes was moving closer towards her). "Well there's only one way to find out…" he thought to himself.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know  
you do  
Possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to  
ask her_

Indeed silence was golden as the two looked into each others eyes deeply as a strange force surrounds the two. Perhaps it was love. A little voice in Holmes head was telling him to "kiss her… kiss her…now…"

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Then Holmes paused to ponder… he feared for Lestrade's rejection and disgust in his actions, he was hesitating for the first time. Even if she accepts him, he was afraid of developing such a relationship with her as it might jeopardize their lives if their enemies found out about it. Most importantly, he was afraid to lose her respect for him as a gentleman. (while doing so, he didn't realize that he was starting to blush)

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"No. I'm sorry, my dear Lestrade for my unacceptable behavior please excuse me for a moment…" Holmes said as he stood up, turned away from her and walked into the bathroom as quick as he could. He went to the sink and loosen his tie and he saw face in the mirror, he was blushing furiously and started to rinse his face with the cool water from the tap with the hope of washing it away.

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl_

Lestrade on the other hand was slightly disappointed as she sat there alone on the sofa to let the blush on her cheeks to slowly fade away. She had always like and admired Holmes. However, from Watson's old journals, Holmes had often despised the fairer sex and she wasn't sure whether he would reject her for it. It seems that the only way was for him to make the first move in it…

_**Well it's just a matter of time… don't you agree?

* * *

**_

_The Masked Phantom steps into her spotlight again still wearing the cupid mask and says…_

"_I repeat again… the song and all Sh22 characters do not belong to me." _

"_That's the first part of the song if you want to hear the second part and if Holmes was successful in his second attempt… Please start sending in your reviews." _

_The Masked Phantom pulls the bow and shoots an arrow onto the stage floor. It exploded with fireworks and smoke and she disappeared when the remaining smoke clears. _

_Leaving a note attached to the arrow which says, "To be continued with enough reviews and responses… I'll be watching from the shadows…" _


	2. Part 2

_The Masked Phantom steps onto the stage before her audiences, and this time round, Cupid is right beside her. She bows before her audiences…_

"_Hi… Everybody, today I'm featuring a Valentine's Special… Yes… part two of Kissing attempts! I have to apologize for putting a cliffhanger between our two detectives. Now where I had I left them… oh yeah… there they are… But…_

_Before I could continue, I must thank myshawolf, mobileholmes and all the reviewers for the encouragements…" (turns to Cupid)_

"_Okay Cupid us a favor, bring those two together with you strongest love arrow, they really need an extra dose of Love Potion."_

_Cupid fires an arrow at the two… and this is where it continues…_

_Discalimer: The plot belongs to me but everything else you see doesn't belongs to me.

* * *

_

**Kissing Attempts **

**Part 2**

Sherlock Holmes took a few deep breathes and looked at the mirror again, and to his relief, the blush had already taken its leave. Now, he was beginning to feel stupid for his previous actions but yet there was a tint of regret lingering at his heart. Why didn't he just do it? Why?

He gave a small, sad chuckle and thought, "And for the cause of hesitation, she had now taken flight…and I might never be able to face her again." With that he gave a sigh and unlocked the toilet door. He was thinking of retreating to his room, then from the corner of his eyes he saw a figure moving away from the windows.

"Watson? No it can't be him, he's at the yard for repairs and upgrading." He thought as he prepared himself for the unknown stranger. As he approached towards the curtains, he saw something which surprised him. Lestrade was on all fours and it seems that she was trying to look for something. Now, this was his opportunity. He will have to make his move fast before he loses the courage again.

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better**

Finally, Lestrade had found what she had been looking for. She picked it up and was just as surprised to see Holmes. The first thought that came to her was "Zed! I should had left when I could." Several other thoughts followed through as she looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

"(clears his throat)… Er… Lestrade I'm… er… I…" Holmes stammered for the first time in his life. He took a deep breath and approached her slowly and steadily, his eyes in contact with her violet eyes, until he was in front of her.

**Sha la la la la la, don't  
be scared  
You got the  
mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl**

"I… er… guess you have found what you're looking for…" Holmes asked. He felt something had just slapped him hard at the back of his head for asking such a foolish question when he should have just kissed her.

**Sha la la la la la, don't  
stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss  
the girl**

"Yea… I think I should be making my move now." said Lestrade who was feeling slightly disappointed. "Wait…" Holmes said as he reached for her hands to stop her from leaving. His heart was beating loudly against his chest as he looked into the Lestrade's face.

**Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl**

Sherlock observed Beth's features closely and carefully, it was the same face that he saw for the first time, when he was woken up from his eternal sleep, only much clearer and even more beautiful than usual. He began to feel an adrenaline rush in his system along with a stronger desire to kiss her.

**Sha la la la la la, the  
music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl**

He looked deeply into her violet eyes, her once tensed face soften to the magical touch of his soft, passionate glare. "Lestrade, I… er… forgive me." He said gently as he brushed her hair aside, tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against hers.

**You've gotta kiss the girl  
Oh, don't you wanna kiss  
the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Beth stiffened slightly from Sherlock's sudden move, but she began to relax and returned him her kiss. It was a perfect moment, as both detectives slipped deeply into their first true love's kiss, under the moonlight of a full moon, by the window of 221b Baker, on a Valentine's night. A silver pocket watch had slipped away from Lestrade's hand, landed with a soft thud on the carpet floor. It opened to show the engraving, "Sherlock Holmes" on the inside of the cover.

"Happy Valentine, Sherlock." She said when they had finally stopped.

"To you too, my dear Elizabeth." Holmes said as he untied the curtain strings before he stole another kiss.

**_Fate works in the wonders of time, love blossoms like the petals of a rose and miracles unveiled from the mystery beyond.

* * *

_**

_Mp: With this last sentence I shall which everyone Happy St. Valentine's Day… (gives a bow)_

_She gives Cupid a hi-five and says, "A job well done! At Last!" (Cupid smile, gives a small blush and disappear in a dust of gold.) _

_Mp: Usual rules apply… "Review", but don't blame me for the lousy language as there's no beta for this. _

_To end the show, Masked Phantom makes her leave with a swish of her cape and disappear in front of her audiences. _


End file.
